


He Will Not Stop Asking

by hannigramcracker



Series: Triangulum [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and also fishing, past Hannigram implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucas and Will are out fishing, Adam gets an upsetting call from none other than Dr. Frederick Chilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Not Stop Asking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> So this is for Madni, and the wonderful crazy verse we have created. We have decided to call it Triangulum, and there are going to end up being two series written by the both of us under that name.

Will wrapped his arms around Lucas's hips, getting closer to him than was really necessary.

“Wait, no, put your other hand like this,” Will demonstrated, placing his smaller hand over Lucas's bigger one on the fishing rod that Lucas held. They were knee deep in a rushing river, Will all smiles and Lucas all awkward gestures. He really was trying to get the hang of this, but he kept letting the fly fall behind him instead of in front.

“I don't have the coordination for this, Will.” Lucas said, as he tried to cast again, and almost snagging Will and himself in the process.

Will laughed, patting Lucas between his shoulders and stepping back to cast himself. Lucas watched the way his fingers seemed to move of their own volition, muscle memory kicking in. His fingers deftly gathered and released the slack of the line, flicking the rod back and forth with expertise. “You should have seen the first time I tried. Luckily, I'm a bit more patient than my father was. Besides, I enjoy spending this time with you. It's nice. I've never had anyone to fish with before.”

“Ja,” Lucas said, watching as Will gathered up his fishing line and slung the pole over his shoulder, signaling the end of their excursion. Neither man had caught any fish. Will hadn't thought they would, it was really too early in the season for any trout to be around. “It's peaceful here. I'll keep trying to get better. But even if I don't, I love watching you. You move so gracefully.”

Lucas turned and kissed Will on his stubble before following him out of the river with slightly unsure footing. The bed of a river was much different from the floor of the woods. Much more slick and hard to tell where your feet were going to land. The pair made it out, Will offering his hand to Lucas to help raise him up the bank with a toothy grin. As they walked back to the car, Will placed his hand in the back pocket of Lucas's jeans, earning him a playful swipe at his own backside. “Let's get home to Adam and the dogs.”

 

* * *

 

Adam had called all the dogs inside when he heard the phone ringing. He had made it to the receiver just in time, pressing the tiny button and taking a small steadying breath before answering. “Hello?”

“Yes, is this Will Graham?” The voice on the phone said, a slight metallic quality to it.

“Ah, no, this is Adam. Adam Raki?” Adam wasn't sure why he had phrased his name as a question. He took another breath, flexing his right hand and pressing his elbows into his sides. He hated answering the phone when no one else was home. “Who is calling?”

The man on the other line was silent. Adam was confused; he had asked the right question, hadn't he?

“This is Dr. Frederick Chilton,” the voice finally supplied and Adam let out a breath he had not been aware he was holding. He fidgeted with the end of his shirt. He didn't know what to say. He knew that name, but he did not know from where. Was Will sick? Should he be worried? A hand strayed to his hair and tugged gently. “Hello?”

The voice sounded annoyed. He hadn't meant to upset anyone. “Is Will alright?”

“Yes. Well, that's to be debated still, really. But as I haven't seen him in a while, I'm supposing he's fine.”

“Oh,” Adam really didn't know what to say. He wanted to hang the phone up and go back outside with the dogs and pretend this conversation never happened.

“Alright. If you could tell Mr. Graham to call me when he gets a moment, it would be appreciated. Hannibal Lecter will not stop asking for him in his sessions.”

Adam had hung the phone up after saying goodbye, and sat on the couch near the phone with a heavy head. _Hannibal Lecter._ He _knew_ he knew that name. And he knew exactly where from, as well. His stomach felt like he had just swallowed a glass of very cold water. What did Hannibal want with Will?

Lucas and Adam had talked about Hannibal a few times after Will had talked to the two of them about the man. He knew that sometimes Will missed Hannibal, for who he used to be, not for all the bad things he had done. But everyone did bad things. Adam knew that the things Hannibal did were worse than the bad things most people did, but he knew that there were redeeming qualities in everyone. Still, he could not help feeling terribly overwhelmed by the thought that this man was still asking for Will, often enough that it warranted a call from the hospital itself. Adam didn't want Will to go talk to the man who had hurt him so much. He had seen the way Will woke up in sweats and tears from time to time, not talking about it until the next day. He had seen Will go days without sleeping because he was afraid of what he would dream. Things had been so good lately, he didn't want them to get ruined by Will going to see this bad man. Adam felt the need to protect Will, so strongly he could scarcely breathe.

He leaned forward and pressed his wrists into his temples, fingernails clawing at his scalp, the cordless phone still laying silent in his lap. All eight dogs came and laid around him on the floor, making tiny noises and ruffling their fur. Adam ignored him. He couldn't pay attention to anything except Chilton's cold voice in his head. _Hannibal Lecter will not stop asking for him._ Adam felt sick.

He was still in this posture, shoulders arched back, when Will and Lucas came through the front door.

“Hello!” Lucas's voice boomed through the entryway. “Sadly, we have returned home without dinner. I hope you will welcome us.”

Fanny came running to Lucas. There was a strange look in the dog's eye, and a silence that rang through the house. Lucas cast Will a sidelong glance of confusion.

“Adam?” Will called out, taking off his muddy boots. “Is everything alright?”

The two men walked into the living room to see Adam hunched over the phone, Winston's chin on his knee.

“Oh, min lille bloms. What's wrong?” Lucas wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders. Adam eased into the embrace and his breath started to come a little easier. Will lowered himself down in front of him, patting Winston on the back and catching Adam's wrists, gently prying them away from his head. Lucas rubbed his thumbs over Adam's shoulder blades. Adam hummed and shifted into the touch, causing the phone to clatter to the floor. Adam jumped away from the sound.

“Did someone call?” Will asked.

Adam looked at him wide-eyed. He opened his mouth, but his words were not working. He did not want to tell Will what had happened, but he did not want to lie either. He wished he could talk to Lucas first, but asking to do that felt rude. He stayed silent.

“Did you call someone?” Will asked, keeping his voice quiet and rubbing his hands over the bones in Adam's wrists.

“No, I didn't,” Adam's voice was clipped and Will knew he was not going to get any more information out of the smaller man.

“What do you say we make dinner, hmm?” Lucas patted Adam's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his temple. “Macaroni and cheese sound good?”

Adam nodded and Will picked up the phone, replacing it on his cradle. Adam followed the two men into the kitchen and helped Will set the table. Will caught Adam around the hips and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We're here for you, when you're ready.”

Adam only nodded again, a terrible guilty feeling growing in his gut.

 

It was not until much later, when dinner was finished and Will and Lucas had told Adam all about fishing that Adam finally had calmed enough and found the courage to tell the other men what had happened that afternoon. Adam cleared his throat slightly, his hands clenching against each other in his lap.

“A man named Dr. Frederick Chilton called the house today.” Adam looked up when Will set his empty glass on the table heavily.

“What did he say?” Will's voice was a breathless whisper. “What did he want?”

“He...um, he asked if you were here. I told him you weren't. But he told me to tell you to call him back, but I didn't want to say anything to you. I-”

“What did he say?” Will repeated, talking over Adam but still in his whispered voice. He was staring at his glass and not looking at either man. Adam looked to Lucas, who was watching Will with wide eyes.

“H-he said...” Adam faltered. He didn't want to tell them anymore. He wanted to erase this entire day and start over tomorrow and pretend that Hannibal did not exist. He took a breath, putting his hands on the table, kneading them together. “He said that Hannibal Lecter kept asking for you in his sessions.”

Adam saw the moment that Will's hands started shaking in earnest. He was trembling harder than Adam had ever seen anyone. All the color had drained from his face and Adam felt terrible for causing this reaction. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be upset. I thought I could just ignore it, but I can't. I should have because you're upset and I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I'm so, so sorry.”

“Adam-” Lucas started speaking in a quiet tone, but before he could finish his statement, Will shot up from the table so quickly his chair fell over. He bolted from the kitchen, and the two of them heard the bathroom door slam shut. Adam buried his face in his hands, repeating his apology over and over. “Adam, tys, min skat. Will is not upset with you. You know Hannibal is a hard subject for him.”

“Today was such a good day,” Adam whimpered, looking over the tips of his fingers at Lucas.

“I know, and everything is going to be okay again soon. Thank you for telling us what happened.”

The two heard something crash in the bathroom, and the water turn on immediately. Adam's lower lip trembled, thoughts buzzing through his head faster than the earth spun on its axis. “Why don't you take the dogs out to be fed? And I will make sure our Will is alright.”

Adam nodded, rising, looking forward to being alone with the companionable silence of their pets.

 

Lucas watched Adam round up all their pups as he walked to the bathroom and gently rapped against the door with one knuckle. His heart clenched as he heard the sounds of Will retching underneath the white noise of the running water. “H-hang...hang on,” Will gasped from inside the room.

Lucas disregarded Will's request and cracked open the door. He slid inside and sat down next to Will, rubbing at his back as he leaned over the toilet.

“It's only me. It's just me, kæreste. Alt er i orden.” Lucas mumbled into his neck. He felt Will stiffen beneath him.

“Please, speak in English. Please.” Will whimpered, clawing at his knees.

Lucas felt confused and a little hurt until Will turned his body and buried his face in the crook of Lucas's neck. “I'm sorry,” he sobbed, his whole body vibrating beneath Lucas's hands. “It r-reminds me too much of him sometimes.”

Comprehension dawned on Lucas and he nodded, pressing his face into Will's curls and smelling deeply. Will smelled simple; woodsy and plain. He smelled like something he had picked up from the local drugstore, and Lucas loved it. He smelled like leaves, like autumn, like the cool breeze at the end off a long August day. “I'm so sorry, my sweet.”

Will relaxed into Lucas's touch and settled into his lap. “'Sokay,” Will whispered. “'sokay.”

The two of them stayed on the bathroom floor for a while, Lucas not wanting to move Will before he was ready. He reached around Will and rubbed his stomach under his shirt in small circles, twisting around his belly button.

Lucas heard Adam return with the dogs, and knew that the other man would be in the doorway soon.

“Will?” Adam hung in the doorway, looking down at the tangle of his two lovers. “I'm sorry for upsetting you.”

“No, no, Adam- it wasn't you. It was...everything else.”

“I know,” Adam said quietly, shuffling his feet awkwardly and pressing his arms flat against his sides.

“Are you okay now? All finished?” Lucas asked Will, who still clung to his neck. Will nodded. “Good. What do you say we go to bed?”

“Yes, that sounds good. Let me brush my teeth first.”

 

When the three of them were ready for bed, Adam stood waiting for Will to get back into the room from washing his face and using the bathroom. Lucas smiled at Adam, knowing what he was planning to do. Will walked back into the room, his steps still faltering a bit and his hands shaking slightly. Both Adam and Lucas knew this was normal. After Will had a panic attack, he was on edge for the next day at the very least. But, luckily, Adam and Lucas also always knew how to help keep the scruffy man calm and safe.

“I wanted you to sleep in my spot tonight,” Adam supplied when Will looked at him with a question in his eyes. “I thought it might help you sleep better. I sleep so well there. And I'll be okay for tonight. I'll sleep fine knowing you're sleeping well and safe in between us. It always feels so safe there for me, so I thought it might be nice for you, too. And I-” Adam paused, taking a breath. He looked to his feet. He knew he was talking too much.

Will reached forward and stroked the hair over Adam's ear, kissing him on the lips. “You're perfect, Adam. Thank you so much.”

Will slipped into the bed and settled into the pillows in the middle. Lucas extended his arm and Will snuggled into it, trailing the fingers on his right hand over his exposed stomach, palming the slight swell and smiling. His smile widened when he felt Adam get into bed behind him and scooted up against him, pressing a few kisses to the back of his neck. Will relaxed into the loving touches on both sides of him, feeling safer than he had felt in a while. He could tell why Adam loved sleeping in the middle spot that he had claimed as his own.

“Adam?” Will asked.

“Mhm?”

“Tell me about the stars?”

Adam hummed for a moment and Lucas held Will closer. “Well, there's a galaxy I was learning about today.”

“Okay, tell me about that.” Will snuggled impossibly closer to both men and closed his eyes. Lucas played with his hair, Adam's words pressed against his neck.

“It's called the Triangulum Galaxy. It's three million light years away from us, but sometimes it can be seen if there isn't a lot of light pollution. I want to try to look for it one night when it isn't cloudy, okay?”

Will nodded sleepily and Lucas muttered his assent as well. Adam continued.  
“Sometimes it is called the Pinwheel Galaxy and it is the third largest member of the Local Group Galaxies, right after the Milky Way and Andromeda. All the pictures I've seen are beautiful. I know it won't look like that when I see it, until I get a nicer telescope, but hopefully I can-” Adam interrupted himself not with a breath but with a yawn and a small sigh. “-get one of those soon. It's diameter is 50,000 light years. That's... _so big._ ” Adam's voice began to trail off in a sleepy way. “I want to show it to you. It's probably almost as pretty as you.”

Will smiled, eyes closed as he felt Adam drift off next to him. He kept his eyes closed for a while as he listened to Adam's breathing even out after a few more sleepy sighs. Will still felt Lucas's hand roving through his curls so he opened his eyes back up.

“You're not sleeping,” Lucas stated.

“No,” Will whispered. “And neither are you.”  
“So I'm not,” Lucas touched his lips to Will's forehead. “I wanted to make sure you were fast asleep before I slept.”

“Don't do that. I'm okay. Probably, I won't sleep much tonight.”

“Are you alright? Really alright?” There was something in the hushed tone of Lucas's voice that made Will want to melt into him and stay inside of his warm comfort forever. He shifted a bit, resting his head on Lucas's shoulder.

“Not really.”

Lucas pursed his lips and tucked Will's head under his chin.

“Sometimes I still miss him. More often than I'd like to admit and with such an intensity that I can hardly breathe when it happens.” Lucas stayed silent, knowing Will would keep talking. “He took so much from me that I hate myself for even missing him at all.”

“There were many good times before things god bad, Will. There is no shame in missing the past.”

“He took everything from me, Lucas. Every last good thing that I had was gone.”

“Ja,” Lucas agreed. “But now there is us. Now there is this, and is this not a good thing?”

“This is a great thing,” Will said quietly. Lucas gestured for Will to look at Adam's sleeping face.

“And you have two great things now, instead of one that went sour. Look at Adam. That man burns with such a love for you, I'm surprised it hasn't engulfed him whole. Hannibal may have taken his love from you, but he opened you up to receive the love from us. And, Will, that is never going to be taken from you. Not this time.”

Will looked at Adam for a few more moments, the younger man's arm still slung across his waist. Will turned and buried his face in Lucas's neck once more. “I love you,” he whispered.

“And I, you.” Lucas answered, feeling Will finally drifting off in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these beautiful men so much.  
> Sorry if my Danish is off, all I had to use was Google translate, and we all know how reliable that is. Also, all of my star knowledge came from wikipedia, so I apologize for any inconsistencies there.


End file.
